In some aircraft, electronic components are embedded in an assembly of the aircraft. For example, certain electronic components may be located in an aperture within an aircraft assembly that is located within a wing or the fuselage of an aircraft. Typically, apertures within assemblies of aircraft are permanently fastened and are not easily accessed or removed.